


take me out, take me home

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Allusions to chapter 378 spoilers, Banter, Birthday, Cake, Canon Compliant, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Suga is a good boyfriend, University, daichi is stressed, happy bday daichi!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Suga?" he spoke, voice raspy with disbelief. "What are...what are you doing here?"Sugawara raised his chin, chest puffing with sudden defiance. "I'm here to kidnap my boyfriend."Daichi's been too caught up studying for finals that he's basically missed out on his birthday. Sugawara's gonna make sure he doesn't.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123
Collections: Anonymous





	take me out, take me home

**Author's Note:**

> happy bday Daichi!!!! best boy darling boy!!!  
> this was so badly written this is literally trash but this is all i have

Sugawara wasn't angry at him.

He couldn't be, and he wasn't, and especially not today. Today was not the day he could conjure up any fury, even if he'd tirelessly waited the answer to 18 missed calls. Even if he'd spent the day running around town and buying a cake from that specific, quaint local bakery that Daichi loved so much. Even if he'd told Daichi the night before that the 31st was _not_ a day that he could study during, and which Daichi had apparently ignored.

It was for his own good, after all.

And yet, Sugawara had had enough. He stormed into his car, revved the engine and drove nonstop to Daichi's university, near the outskirts of Sendai. He almost didn't care about the freezing temperatures outside and the piles of snow littering the road-- he just needed to get to Daichi. When he arrived, he leaped out and marched all the way to the library, where he _knew_ Daichi would be, at a lone table with two lampshades on.

He was flipping mindlessly through some papers, leg bouncing erratically. Sugawara felt something burning flare in his chest but he forced it down and made his way over in a beeline, unblinking at Daichi's figure. He stopped at the side of the table, hands on his hips. Daichi took longer than he needed to when he finally noticed him.

"Suga?" he spoke, voice raspy with disbelief. "What are...what are you doing here?"

Sugawara raised his chin, chest puffing with sudden defiance. "I'm here to kidnap my boyfriend."

Daichi didn't respond, just gaped up at Sugawara from his seat, fingers still tight on the papers. Sugawara took the moment to appraise Daichi's surroundings, scanning over the cluster of notebooks around him on the table, laptop screen bright and glowing around the edges of his face. There was a thick textbook overflowing with sticky notes (multicolored, as Sugawara had suggested to him in high school) on Daichi's left, and a limp, red bag on the ground at Daichi's feet. Sugawara observed Daichi himself, and a pang of guilt struck deep inside.

Dark eyebags shadowed his lashlines, making his features appear sunken, dulled. His hair was wildly untamed, pushed back as if he had run his fingers through it too many times. His eyebrows were furrowed, a crease forming between them in worry.

His heart seized in his chest and the flare that rose just seconds ago burnt down immediately, replaced with sobering sympathy.

"Daichi," he said softly. "How long have you been here?"

"Ah..." he blinked around, shoving aside his papers and closing his laptop. "Couple hours..."

Sugawara tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. He breathed in deep and took Daichi's hands in his, willing him to make eye contact.

"Let's go back, yeah? Your place. And you're not gonna work for the rest of the day. OK?"

Daichi's eyes widened only a fraction and he opened his mouth to protest.

"No buts," Sugawara said before he could say anything. "You're getting some rest and celebrating your birthday and that's _fina_ l. Got it?"

Sugawara was drawing away and gathering Daichi's materials before Daichi could get a word in sideways. They packed up the notebooks and laptop in unison, zipping the bag shut. Sugawara slung the bag across his back, hissing at the weight. He took Daichi's hands again and pulled him to his feet, holding a hand to his chest to steady him.

They made their way out of the building back to Sugawara's car, shivering at the gust of wind that met them at the front. Daichi slid into the passenger's seat, leaning his head back and letting out a sigh of relief. Sugawara sat in the driver's seat, placing Daichi's bag in the back and starting up the car.

A moment passed as Sugawara turned the heat up and let the engine run. Eventually, he pulled out of the driveway, turning towards the exit.

"Suga," Daichi said again, clearing his throat. "Thank you."

Sugawara smiled gently, adjusting the rearview mirror. "That's what I'm here for, right? Making sure my boyfriend doesn't overwork himself on his own birthday."

Daichi let out a breathy chuckle. "Only sometimes. I'm usually not so...forgetful."

"I know, Daichi. You're stressed is all."

They drove away from the university for the first few minutes in silence. Sugawara glanced over every few seconds to catch Daichi touch his hair tenatively, drag a hand down his drained face. He sighed quietly here and there, the yellowed glow of the sodium streetlights illuminating the outlines of his features in flashes. Even tired and surely sleep-deprived, Sugawara couldn't help but admire how handsome Daichi still looked. Then again, the reminder that Daichi was _exhausted_ made him want to get home immediately just to tuck Daichi into bed and take care of him for the next week.

"I know it's been difficult with finals coming up," Sugawara said when Daichi sighed again. "So tonight we'll stay in. And tomorrow morning, until the afternoon for Asahi's birthday."

"Right," Daichi replied quietly. "Asahi's birthday tomorrow..."

"But tonight is about _yo_ u, birthday boy."

"It should've been the whole day. Instead I spent all my time studying and...I'm sorry, I--"

"Nope!" Sugawara turned the wheel, relief washing over him at the sight of Daichi's apartment just ahead. "Don't apologize. I'm here now, and that's all that matters. We're still gonna celebrate your birthday."

They reached the apartment, Sugawara parking his car in the extra spot beside Daichi's car and shutting the engine off. Sugawara squeezed Daichi's hand once before they both left the car, picking up the bag (Sugawara taking out a few more items) and went up to the front door. Daichi rummaged in his pocket for a few seconds and took out his keys, Sugawara smiling at the sight of the seal keychain dangling from them. He'd given that to Daichi as a parting present on their last day of high school.

"It might be messy," Daichi warned. "I haven't properly cleaned in a few days..."

"So unlike you, Sawamura-san."

"I know, I know," he pushed the door open, switching on the light to the left. "I'll clean up in two days."

Once inside, Sugawara wasn't too surprised that Daichi's apartment was in fact, not that messy. He knew how to clean, and he did it well. Perhaps his definition of "mess" was wildly different from Sugawara's...

Daichi threw his bag down on the couch and tutted at a sprawl of notes across his desk. He made to pick up some stray sheets of paper but Sugawara stopped him.

"You're cleaning in two days, remember?" he said, holding Daichi's shoulders. " _Yo_ u go wash up and change into something comfy, I'll meet you back here in a few minutes."

Daichi chuckled and surprised Sugawara when he kissed him gently on the forehead, lips pressing there for longer than they needed to.

"You bring me back to earth," Daichi mumbled.

Sugawara blinked rapidly, face suddenly warming at insane levels. "I--well, doesn't your name mean 'earth?'"

"You bring me back to myself, then," Daichi repeated, smiling. "I'll be right back. Make yourself comfy, and don't clean anything up."

Daichi turned and disappeared into his room, closing the door with a soft sound behind him. Sugawara patted his hands on his cheeks, grinning to himself at how quickly Daichi could turn him so flustered. He shook the feeling and reminded himself of his mission-- celebrating Daichi's birthday as best as they could for the next few hours.

Despite Daichi telling him not to, he picked up the pieces of paper and placed them neatly in a pile on a nearby shelf. He threw away some remaining clutter and made space on the kotatsu tabletop. Carefully, he brought over the small box he'd retrieved from his car earlier and set it down on the table, removing the matches and candle attached to the lid. He giddily pulled out his wrapped present from his pocket and tucked it underneath the blankets of the kotatsu.

A few minutes went by before Daichi reappeared from his bedroom, and then Sugawara turned the lights down low, smiling at Daichi's surprised gasp.

"Suga, I can't see you," he laughed.

"Yeah-- just wait," Sugawara pulled out the matches, desperately trying to light one in the dark. "Wait a fuckin' second, these matches are broken--"

Alas, he was triumphant when a match was finally lit, placing the flame onto the candle. It burned bright, lighting the room with an orange glow and revealing Daichi's approaching figure.

"There you are."

"There _yo_ u are."

Sugawara grinned wide at Daichi's combed hair, expression still weary, but...

He was smiling right back at him. 

_Happy?_

He just wanted Daichi to be happy today.

"OK, come," he took his hand and led him to the kotatsu with the candle ahead of him. They seated themselves adjacent from one another, reveling in the warmth of the blankets.

Sugawara cleared his throat and closed his fingers around the lid of the box, motioning for Daichi to drumroll. Daichi snorted and drumrolled gently on the corner of the table and Sugawara took the lid off, revealing a round blue-white frosted cake, decorated with shards of chocolate. On a slab of dark chocolate were the kanji words, "happy birthday, Daichi!" and a white heart beside it.

"You didn't travel all the way to..." Daichi was breathless. "Suga!"

Sugawara smiled sheepishly, placing the lid down. "Surprise?"

"Shit, I'm surprised. Ohmygod. Suga..." Daichi gazed over the cake, smile only growing and cheeks flushing pink. "Thank you so much."

"I've got something else," Sugawara announced, delighted and filled with a surge of confidence by Daichi's reaction. He pulled out the wrapped present under the table, holding it out to Daichi. "It's sorta small though."

Daichi shook his head fondly, taking the package and shaking it gently. "I'm grateful for everything, Suga." He traced the rectangular, solid shape of the present.

"Open it! Don't leave me hanging here!"

Daichi pulled the tabs of the wrapping paper open and finally ripped into the sheet, taking out the wooden frame. His eyes widened and softened, and he let out a laugh.

"Ohmygod, when did you have this taken? Is...is everyone in the photo?"

"Yep!" Sugawara confirmed proudly. "We managed to meet up some time, a few weeks ago, when you were away. I thought it'd be a fun gift."

Daichi stroked the frame with his thumb, eyes darting to every face in the image. There were all the members of their volleyball team when they were in Karasuno, posed and smiling wide. Tanaka and Nishinoya sat at the front, pulling silly faces with their arms outstretched. Towards the left, Hinata looked animated, even in the photo, with Kageyama behind him, mid-blink. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stood near, Yamaguchi grinning and Tsukishima appearing bored. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita stood as a trio forming a triangle, their expressions alight. On the right, Kiyoko and Yachi held each other's waists and put up peace signs. Ukai and Takeda were on opposite sides, holding thumbs up each. Asahi stood in the middle, expression surprised as if he had been caught off guard, and beside him was Sugawara, an arm thrown around Asahi's shoulder.

Sugawara's expression was cheerful, grinning from ear to ear, as he always looked in photos. Daichi gazed at him, adoration bubbling in his chest at the sight of Sugawara so joyful. He looked up to the man in front of him, the real Sugawara, still holding up the candle.

Daichi wanted to kiss him just like this, the light highlighting the curve of his lips, eyelashes fluttering a shadow on his cheeks.

"I love you," Daichi said, almost whispering it. "You're amazing."

Sugawara laughed and the sound filled the room and swelled in Daichi's heart. He gestured to the candle, moving it closer to Daichi.

"Blow out a wish."

Closing his eyes, Daichi thought hard and inhaled a breath.

"Don't wish to do well on your finals, by the way. That's lame."

Daichi sputtered, then quickly blew out the flame. Sugawara cheered and stepped out of the kotatsu, finding his way in the dark to the light switch. The room lit up once more and Sugawara skipped over to Daichi, sitting beside him.

"OK, birthday boy, let's eat this cake and then we ca--"

"Why is it lame to wish I do well on my finals?"

Sugawara was taken aback, eyebrows raised. Then, he sighed and shook his head fondly. He turned Daichi's shoulders to face him again and put his arms around his neck.

 _"Lam_ e isn't the proper word to describe it. I know you've been caught up with studying and you're stressed as all hell with all your work but I don't want you to wish for _tha_ t on your birthday. Regardless whether or not it comes true." His eyes softened slowly. "Remember what I told you. Today is about _you._ And I don't want your focus today to go anywhere near school."

Daichi looked away momentarily, and Sugawara leaned back to lay a hand on Daichi's cheek. "I know you'll do well. I just know it. You've worked so hard, and all of it is gonna pay off. One day, years later, you're gonna be a proper policeman and I'll be there to say, 'I told you so.'"

Sugawara leaned his forehead against Daichi's, holding his gaze.

"You're gonna be just fine, OK? I believe in you, you believe in me?"

"I do," Daichi mumbled softly.

"Then everything will turn out alright."

Sugawara leaned in the final few centimeters and pressed his lips to Daichi's, smiling against them. Daichi kissed him right back, hands cupping his chin and bringing in a rush of warmth into their veins. This was familiar, and this is what they knew and loved so much every day.

They were breathless when they parted, Daichi's eyes hooded and smile gentle. Sugawara couldn't resist stealing another kiss, just for a second.

"Happy birthday, Daichi," Sugawara whispered. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"No, me."

"No--"

Sugawara snorted and slapped his palm over Daichi's mouth, stifling his words.

"We're gonna go on _forever_ and I want to eat this cake _now_. Let's stop it here, eat some cake, then we can cuddle under the kotatsu until we fall asleep."

"That sounds ideal," Daichi hummed.

"That's what I thought too."

Sugawara giggled gleefully as he plucked out the slab of dark chocolate with the words written on them, placing a corner against Daichi's lips. Daichi smiled before taking a bite. Sugawara bit down on the chocolate himself, face scrunching up only after he realized what he'd done.

"Why did you do that?" Daichi asked, holding back his impending laughter. "You _know_ you don't like dark chocolate."

"Shut up, I was trying to be cute for you."

"You don't need to try, you already _are_ cute."

Sugawara scooped some leftover frosting on the side of the box and smeared it across Daichi's cheek, Daichi laughing loud and attempting to grab Sugawara's hands.

"Cheeky fucker," Sugawara snickered. "That's what you get for being so damn smooth."

Daichi grinned wide, the smudge of blue on his cheek making him even _more_ cuter than he already was. Sugawara felt the familiar, adoring squeeze in his chest and leaned forward.

"Hey Daichi," he said, quiet. "How are you feeling right now?"

Daichi leaned forward himself, unable to contain his snickers.

"Happy," he replied. "I'm really happy."

And that's what Sugawara thought, too.

**Author's Note:**

> aahhh i could've written about them being 23/24 but i wanted to write some college daisuga instead
> 
> suga ur a fantastic boyfriend
> 
> thank you for reading!! if you liked it, please leave kudos and/or a comment! I'd really appreciate it 🌠
> 
> love,  
> evi


End file.
